Love, Hate? Who cares anymore?
by TheGreenReaper
Summary: Harry is starting his eight year at Hogwarts. Finally a peacful year, right? Wrong. With past friends now enemies and past enemies now friends Harry is in over his head. Not to forget his crush, puppies and... K.I.S.S?


**So first of all I****'d like to tell you that this is my first fan fiction that I published.**

**Also I'd like to add that English is not my first language, so please excuse any mistakes (especially tenses, cause I get these wrong often enough).**

**Now I think anyone writes something like this:**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

**But any major changes of the storyline are mine. Also the plot (although sometimes it gets really cliché).**

**Main pairing****: DM/HP**

**Side pairings****: BZ/NL, TN/HG, FW/LJ, SF/DT, OC/GW, GW/AJ and there may be some surprises (even for me) along the way**

**Warnings****: In case you didn't notice this is a slash fiction, so please if it's not your cup of tea, turn around and no nasty comments. Ron is somewhat the bad guy (Sometimes I really like him and sometimes I want to feed him to Nagini, so really this time I just needed someone to be the bad guy and taada, he was the guy). And of course some (a lot of) characters aren't dead. But they might be OOC. This is set before the epilogue and yeah… I guess that's all.**

**Read and enjoy.**

Through all breakfast Harry stole worried glances at Hermione.

"I'm fine Harry! Seriously!", said Hermione after a while, fed up with being watched.

"But…"

"Seriously, it doesn't bother me. At first, yes it did, but then…"

Harry still looked uncertain, till a "Won-Won" attracted his attention to a diabetes inducting coma, image: Ron was being fed by Lavender Brown.

After the battle at Hogwarts, Ron and his family spent the whole summer together; almost losing Fred scared them to death.

Hermione also searched for her parents in Australia, but unlike Ron she kept in touch with Harry.

As for Harry himself, he spent a lot of time at Grimauld Place with Sirius and his godson Teddy. But Harry also went to a lot of trials and helped keeping, surprisingly, people out of Azkaban.

He was asked by a lot of people why, but the only ones he gave an answer were Hermione, Sirius, Snape and the Weasley Twins, with which he developed a great friendship since 3rd year. Dumbledore didn't need to ask. He knew.

Harry's answer was: "I don't want to see any sorrow anymore. I don't want hate. I don't want other children to grow up without a parent, like I did or to grow up with the knowledge, that their parent wasn't a hero, like he thought. I just want for the scars to fade and the memories to dissolve. I just want it to be over."

Beside the trials Harry stood indoors. He really was done with all the fame. Only Hermione and Snape -which now, both he and Hermione, respected very much- convinced him to come for his 8th year.

But a surprise expected Harry and Hermione at the castle. Ron has changed (or perhaps he always was like that, but they didn't want to see it). Hermione, like Harry, hated all the fame, but Ron didn't. He basked in it. Perhaps he enjoyed being above all his brothers or girls wanting him, but he wasn't the same.

Harry still remembered when he broke up with Hermione and like that wasn't enough he also embarrassed her in front of the whole school.

_*Flashback* _

It was a week after the year started and Harry and Hermione were going to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Did you notice that professor Flitwick gave us a new spell to learn, that isn't included in the N.E.W.T.s learning theme? Do you think they change the subjects?"

Harry, while trying to stay incognito, also took a liking to learning, but that didn't mean that he didn't like other things anymore. Quiddich was still his biggest passion.

Also during the summer vacation, between going to the trials and just staying in Grimmauld Place and cleaning, he developed a passion for reading.

So after finishing all the books in Grimmauld Place, that differed from subject to language (like latin or old greek- which he was now an expert in), he asked Hermione through Sirius exotic bird, Rainbow, for titles.

Hermione in her enthusiasm sent him 156 titles. Harry read them all.

One of his favorites was "The catcher in the Ray".

He and Hermione arrived in the Great Hall and made their way to the Gryffindor table. Half way there, they saw Ron making his way to them.

The only reason Ron was still in school and not in Auror training, was because his mom, Molly Weasley, threatened never to cook for him again if he didn't finish his studies.

Once in front of them he looked at Hermione and said:

"I'm breaking up with you."

Suddenly all the noise stopped considering Ron hadn't been exactly quite.

Now Hermione wasn't stupid. She noticed all the attention he received from the female population and that he wasn't really adverse to it all. Quite the opposite.

Hermione knew the moment was coming. She didn't thought he would humiliate her like that.

Harry, just like Hermione waited for this moment with dread. The only reason his face betrayed shock was because he expected the conversation to take place in a more private setting.

"Ron I think you should take this discussion somewhere else.", tried Harry, but Ron continued like he didn't hear him.

"I am dating Padma now. And to be honest you are boring."

"Ron…", warned Harry, but was once again ignored.

"The only reason I even dated you was because I felt pity for you."

"RON!", shouted Harry.

Ron still ignored him.

"And besides you kiss horribly.", dealt Ron the finale blow.

Hermione looked like she was trying hard not to cry.

"Well Ronald for your information Victor thought I kissed very well." And on that note Hermione turned around and walked out of the hall.

Ron reddened to the tip of his ears.

"Bloody hell. What a drama queen. Let's go Harry.", muttered Ron and turned to walk towards the table.

The whole student body and the professors looked at Harry to see what he would do.

"I can't.", informed Harry coldly.

"What do you mean you can't? Is it homework once again. I swear you turned into a bookworm.", whined Ron.

"No, that's not it. You see my best friend was dumped by her worthless of an ex-boyfriend. So as a real friend I will go and show her my support.", said Harry in a barely disguised disgusted voice and then left the Great Hall.

"I see how it is!", screeched Ron.

When he turned around he was met with disapproving looks.

Harry for his part comforted Hermione through the night.

Since then they were even closer than before if that was even possible.

_*End Flashback*_

"Harry, stop daydreaming. We've got to go to class.", chided him Hermione bringing him back to the present.

"I was just thinking…"

"About my love life. Why don't you start thinking about yours?", said Hermione not with small amusement.

At this Harry blushed and as if on cue his eyes were drawn to the Slytherin table. There, in all his glory stood the Slytherin Prince (yes _'Prince'_) talking whit Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

As mentioned before Harry went to many trials. One of them had been the Malfoy's. Although Harry guaranteed for them and explained what Draco and Narcissa had done for him, it hadn't been necessary.

It was found, that the Malfoy's being one of the most ancient and powerful pureblood families, were given a potion and were under one of the dark spells so that Voldemort could control them.

Lucius, although still uptight, wasn't all that bad. Harry thought it came with being an aristocrat.

Lucius sought him and apologized and also thanked him for trying to protect his son and wife.

Harry also gave Draco's wand back. That when he discovered he was bisexual (although to be honest the only girl he liked before had been Ginny; he discovered that in 4th year he had been jealous of Cho not Cedric).

Right before the summer ended he met with Ginny and talked with her. He told her the truth, even about Draco, thinking he deserved as much.

Much to his surprise she understood and told him that she also thought they weren't made for each other. Harry was even more surprised whit how fast his affections transformed into that of a brother.

Molly and Ron seemed the only ones upset about the changes. Ron also thinking it was just a matter of time till they'll get back together.

"Harry you're staring and people are starting to notice.", chuckled Ginny next to him.

Harry shook himself out of the reverie and noticed that some Slytherins and a pair of Ravenclaws were looking at him strangely.

He quickly looked at Ginny who gave him a knowing look.

Out of his circle of friends and family Hermione, Fred, George, Sirius, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean and Ginny were the only ones that knew he was bi.

He only told Fred and George because he trusted them and because Fred was gay.

His roommates (excluding Ron) found out when he got a boner from watching a rather heated make-out session between Seamus and Dean.

He told Hermione but she knew beforehand. Luna just came to him and asked: "Draco Malfoy has a very nice arse, don't you think?"

He also though, Dumbledore knew because he kept giving him that twinkle of the eye whenever he glanced at the Slytherin table.

The scariest part was, when he had to tell Sirius.

Hermione kept telling him through letters that he'll understand but Harry wasn't so sure.

Never the less he stammered that he was bi. There was a triumphant "I knew it!" from Sirius and that had been that.

At Harry's incredulous face Sirius explained that he was gay and his father was bi.

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately from his group of friend only Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Neville knew that he had a crush on his childhood tormentor.

Neville was in a similar situation as him.

They were walking through the courtyard when Harry gazed longingly at a group of Slytherins. Neville seeing his look, guessed whom he liked and sadly asked: "You like a Slytherin?"

Harry was so startled that he tripped but quickly regained his footing.

"I w-well… I…", he had stammered.

"Don't worry at least you've got a chance. Now that I know that you like him I know I've got no chance.", assured him Neville sadly, but trying to smile.

"You like Draco Malfoy?", asked Harry surprised.

"DRACO MALFOY?!", half-shouted Neville.

"Shh. Quite", demanded Harry when people began to look odd at them.

"Wait so you like Malfoy?", whispered Neville.

"Yes. Wait who were **you** talking about.", inquired Harry.

"Blaise Zabini.", answered Neville reluctantly.

And so Neville became even more of a close friend.

"Harry what's with you?", demanded Ginny to know bringing him once again to the present.

"Sorry Gin. I was just…", trailed Harry off at a loss for what to say.

"Staring pathetically at your, how did you put it… ah yes, your 'Never-In-a-Thousand-Years-And-Pigs-Flying-Is-He-Going-To-Like-Me-Back' crush.", snickered Ginny and Harry groaned.

"I should have never told you.", he mumbled.

"I would have figured it out eventually. You're awfully oblivious.", hummed Ginny.

"I am not that oblivious.", argued Harry.

"Harry, I'm sorry to tell you this but you kind of are. I think Seamus and Dean are starting to catch on.", pointed Hermione out sympathetically.

Harry just blushed and grumbled: "Let's go!"

"Whoa, what's got your knockers in a twist?", asked Seamus when he and Dean joined the group. They were followed by Luna and John.

John was 1'82 cm with a lot of muscles. He had short black hair and brown eyes. Because he almost always frowned he looked scary.

He was also a Huffelpuff. Why? Because whenever he saw a cute animal his eyes almost got hearts in them.

John was also Ginny's boyfriend. In Hufflepuff he used to be a loner but he integrated well into their group.

He didn't treat Harry Potter as The Chosen One. He treated him like Just Harry.

"Nothing really. I'm just tired.", said Harry.

"If you say so.", looked Dean unconvinced.

Just then a group of Slytherins appeared in front of them: Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Goyle, Theodore Nott and yes, Draco Malfoy.

Harry had to suppress a dreamy sight. He had a perfect view of Draco's backside.

His blonde hair reached the nape of his neck and was without any hair product (Harry liked it better without). Then came his toned back (Quidditch no doubt) and strong arms. His long legs (Draco was taller than Harry and also toner, while Harry despite Quidditch still had a somewhat scrawny body).

And for whatever unknown reason (thank Merlin above) he didn't wear any school robes, so through his school robes Harry could admire his perfect arse.

"Harry you're drooling.", deadpanned Dean.

Just in that moment pansy giggled, or did the equivalent Slytherin of it, which really sounded more like a cackle, and whispered something in Draco's ear. He turned his head.

Harry tripped on his own feet and would have made acquaintance with the very nice floor if not for John who caught him from the arms.

"Walk much Potter?", snickered Malfoy with his group.

"Shove off Ferret.", sneered Ron appearing beside the two groups. "You don't own the school anymore Death-Eater.", he added with a smug smile. He was flanked on both sides by a Patil twin.

Malfoy gritted his teeth.

"Ronald!", scolded him Hermione.

After the war surprisingly, most of the pureblood let go of the blood prejudice. Draco was the first of the Slytherins who made a public speech, apologizing especially to Granger for calling her a mudblood.

"Oh bloody hell Hermione don't tell me you're on their side."

"Don't you get it Ron. There are no sides anymore.", exclaimed Ginny in exasperation.

Ron frowned: "So what? Now we're friend with Death-Eaters?"

The Patil twins made a face.

"Ex-Death-Eaters!", spat Theo Nott.

"And besides a lot of them were forced.", added Harry felling the need to take their side.

The Slytherins were looking odd at Harry.

"Don't tell me you believe in this bullshit with some potion.", snorted Ron in disbelief.

"For your information Ronald, I searched for the potion and the spell and they are both real.", informed him Hermione coldly.

"And besides they weren't the ones who pointed out about the potion. A full investigation had been made.", added Harry.

"Yeah right. That and the fact that, the great Harry Potter went to the trials. What were you thinking. Helping Death-Eaters?", asked Ron disgusted.

Harry was livid. How dare he?

"You know Weasley? If a had a friend like Potter who didn't want people to go through what he's been through and who wanted to move forward I would be proud, although he is exceedingly stupid in his nobility.", said Malfoy coldly.

By then they had attracted a crowd and everyone opened their mouths in surprise when Malfoy took Harry's side.

Meanwhile Harry was floating. He had just received a compliment from his crush. And although there was an insult in there that was as far as Malfoy went.

"I don't need a murderer like you to tell me how to treat my best friend!", shouted Ron in outrage.

There were several nods of approval, not many but a few.

"Draco is no murderer.", defended him Blaise.

"Thanks Blaise, but I think I can defend myself.", said Draco coldly although not directed at Blaise but at Ron.

"As for you Weasley cowards don't really have a say. I think murderers are higher above them."

Ron went tomato red.

"Why you…"

"Ron stop it!", shouted Harry.

"Harry if you don't stop defending him our friendship is over."

Malfoy lifted an eyebrow.

Harry suddenly turned cold eyes on Ron.

"I don't think you've got the memo, but we stopped being friends long before this.", informed him Harry than turned his back on him and went out of the Great Hall followed by his friends and whispers.

Great, Harry thought. He could already see the news titles: 'The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice without his right hand' 'The Golden Trio now a Duo?'

"Potter!", shouted Malfoy.

Harry turned around to see Draco and his friends approaching them.

"Didn't thought you'd stop.", mused Malfoy.

"Then why did you call?"

"Just an experiment."

At this Pansy and Blaise laughed and Harry looked puzzled.

"Anyway I was going to tell you not to throw your friendship away for whatever justice reason you can come up with. The world won't end if a selfish Potter exists."

"Since when do you care?", asked Ginny surprised and suspicious.

Draco shrugged. "I don't. I just don't want people to think that we broke the Golden Trio with some dark magic."

Harry felt his heart sink to his stomach. For a moment he had thought that Draco cared. But that was stupid. What did he expect 'Because I'm madly in love with you.'

Harry almost snorted out loud.

"Rest assured Malfoy. Mine and Ron's friendship was over for some time. It just took me some clues to realize it.", at this he looked with the corner of his eye at Hermione. Sensing his look she rolled her eyes.

"Indeed. That was a jerk move. Us Slytherins would never give other houses such leverage as a public humiliation.", explained Pansy.

"It doesn't bother me anymore. I was just upset because he did it in front of everyone. But to be honest Ronald and I don't fit together. I would like to have a decent conversation from time to time and Ronald is not…", Hermione trailed awkwardly off.

"To put it mildly he is not the sharpest tool in the box.", put it Ginny bluntly.

"I like your style She-Weasley.", grinned Pansy.

"Thanks."

"Well although I liked this conversation with the minimum of insult traded we should go to classes if we don't want to be late.", informed them Hermione.

The others rolled their eyes but before the Slytherins departed Draco he looked at Harry and said: "If I were you Potter, I'd be careful. You don't know what Weasley is planning."

"What do you mean?". Asked Harry surprised.

"I mean that after today's show, that by tomorrow is going to be in all newspapers, he's going to lose a lot of his fan club. And from what I saw he really enjoyed being popular.", explained Malfoy.

"I never thought I'd say this but Malfoy is right.", nodded Hermione.

"I doubt there is much he could do. And besides shouldn't he first try and blame you?", curiously asked Harry.

"I doubt his simple mind works that way.", snorted Blaise.

"Blaise is right. First of all he's going to try and regain his fame.", agreed Neville.

Everyone stared at him.

"Blaise?", asked Pansy and snickered.

Neville went a bright red.

"I-I just thought a little inter house unity would be good."

"Right then Melvine?", smirked Blaise.

"Neville.", muttered Neville trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

Harry felt for him. He knew how unrequired love went.

"Well as much as I love our chit-chat we better go till you don't come with an even stupider idea like wearing each other's house colors.", shuddered Draco and with that he and his group departed.

"What was that?", asked Harry dazed.

"I don't know, but we're late for class.", cried Hermione with horror.


End file.
